A New Journey Begins For Me
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Brianna Colton (A.K.A me in story) is a 13 year old girl who loooves DBZ. As she's walking to school, a building right beside her crashes down, but she moves out of the way in time. She finds everything changing, even her clothes. After the incident with Cell, she has a vision and is suddenly talking with Bardock. Rated T for minor cussing.
1. Awesome Adventure Begins!

**_~Chapter 1~_**

 ** _~"Awesome Adventure Begins!"~ (My POV) (BTW, my name is not Brianna, I'm just using that name for the story)_**

I hear my alarm go off, and move my hand to feel upon the stand to turn it off. I get dressed, wearing my pink skinny jeans and blue one sleeve DBZ T-shirt and black and white tennis shoes. I grab my bookbag and headed out of my bedroom to the kitchen, my mom or dad wasn't there so they obviously went to work. They worked at Arby's, but in different areas. I saw breakfast on the dinning room table with a note beside it, so I sat down to read it. The note said;

 _Dear Brianna,_

 _Hope you have a good day at school, and not get picked on. Me and your father had to leave for work early, so here's your breakfast. Your Dragon Ball Z hoodie is by the door hanging up, you should wear it because it's cold._

 _Love, Mom._

I ate breakfast a little fast and got up to go to the door. I got my hoodie and put it on, and then walked outside, shutting the door. I always walk to school, so I started to walk on the sidewalk when I heard a loud crash to a building right next to me. I moved out of the way just in time. I noticed things starting to change, my clothes, my hoodie, and my bookbag was starting to disappear, but the building and everything else was still there. And by change, even the scenery started to change from blue skies, to a more brighter blue. I ran to the building that crashed and started to shove rubble out of the way, my gut was telling me someone was in it. As I was removing the rubble, I stopped when someone grabbed my from my back, lifting me by my shirt.

"Just what do you think you're doing little pest?" A deep, dark voice said to me. I cringed.

"Put me down.. Now. I don't have time for this.." I took a deep breath. Did I really just say that!? Brianna get a hold of yourself.

"What did you just say to me little brat?!" The voice said, throwing me down to the ground. I opened my eyes, and saw his palm close to my face, some sort of energy... wait energy?! This could only mean one thing-

"Your time is up." The voice said, making me cringe and close my eyes.

"Leave her alone!" A nicer, softer voice yelled, making the energy stop. I opened my eyes, and saw the man's head turned towards the sky. I turned my head that way too, and I saw someone, in the air? Yellow energy was around the figure in the sky, it looked familiar in a way. Like from, somewhere.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I was sitting on my bed, watching Dragon Ball Z. I was cheering for Goku, he was fighting against the tyrant Frieza. After I saw Frieza blow Krillin up, Goku started to turn Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan, that's it!_

 ** _Back To Reality_**

'That's one of them, it is! Omg that means only one thing, I'm in DBZ!' I thought.

"You think you're going to make me not kill her? Well, you thought wrong." The deep, dark voiced man said, turning his head back to me. I got a good glimpse of him, green with pink eyes. Cell. But why, why this part. Why must I be in the process of being in the Cell Games? I'd rather be watching it then be in it. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. Oh, why do I die right now, out of all the possibilities. I squinted one eye open, and saw a bright blue light coming from Cell's hand. I closed my eye fast, not wanting to see the result of what would happen.

"I said leave her alone! She did nothing to you Cell!" The other voice yelled, making the, well, I heard the energy stop, when I opened my eyes it did. The person that yelled it was standing in front of me. I saw what he also looked like. A purple Gi, red sash, and a white scarf like thingy. It's Gohan! The next person I wanna see is Goku, or Krillin, or Vegeta. Especially Vegeta so I can get on his nerves. Heh.

"You must be Gohan. Now move out of the way so I can kill the girl, or I'll kill you both." Cell said, making me cringe when he steps closer. I'm still on the ground, so I start to back up a little, not too much. I'm shocked, scared, and nervous. I don't know what to do, really.

' _It'll be okay, I won't let him hurt you._ ' Gohan said in my mind.

'I believe you.' I thought to myself. I just nodded to myself, knowing everything will be alright. Then all of a sudden, I see Gohan get karate chopped in the neck by Cell, and that makes me get up fast. I want to run towards him and help him, but I just, don't. I felt a tear come to my eye. Gohan is my favorite character, and that bastard Cell just karate chopped him in the neck. Urgh I'm so angry! I wish I could just go Super Saiyan right now and punch Cell in the fucking face! But, I'm just a human, I can't go Super Saiyan, and plus I don't know how to fight.

"Now, your turn." Cell says with a grin. I quiver my lip, my eyes wide open in shock. Cell's hand is in front of my face, even though I'm shorter then him.

' _Don't let him hurt you, just try to duck it, I have a plan._ ' Gohan said in my mind. What plan, why wasn't I aware of this?

"Now, die." Cell said, blasting the attack in my face. I duck, letting the attack slice off a little fiber of my strawberry hair. I spin around with my leg out, and trip Cell. He grabs my leg and throws me into a building.

"If I would've known you were a fighter sooner, I would've killed you instantly." Cell said when he appeared in front of me.

"I'm no fighter... I'm a normal human." I retorted. Gohan appeared behind Cell, making me jump.

"What's a matter, are you to afraid to admit?" Cell mocked.

"No, because I'm not a fighter." I said, and that was obviously Gohan's cue because he put his hands over his head and a light started to form.

"Masenkoha!" Gohan yelled, and his Masenkoha, well, it went straight through Cell, but not killing him, making it come towards me. I quickly rolled out of the way, in time, thank God.

"You and your little tricks are about to be over." Cell said, his face turned towards me with a grin, and then I heard a slight chuckle coming from him.

"What's so funny Cell?" I asked curiously.

"Well, if you'd really like to know, it's this." Cell said as he appeared in front of me, making me jump. He had his finger out, close to my face, barely any space between it and my nose. A Ki attack was forming in his finger, making me cringe, again for the third time. I wish I was home, the memory of it, so sweet. I was having, a vision...

 _ **Brianna's Vision (My POV)**_

I was standing in front of two parents holding a child, that looked like, me. That's strange, they look nothing like my parents. The woman, pitch black spiky hair and in some kind of armor. The man, same spiky hair color as the woman but shorter, he was the one holding me. We were in a space ship, looking a lot like the tyrant Frieza's.

" _I wish we didn't have to do this, Bardock._ " The woman said. Bardock, that must mean...

" _I know Gine, but we have to, along with Kakarot._ " Bardock said. I saw Gine have a tear in her eye. In her arms was baby Goku, or Kakarot.

" _I promise they will be safe, Gine._ " Bardock said. My parents, real parents are Bardock and Gine? That means I'm, Goku's, sister?! Omg what?!

" _Okay Bardock, let's put them in a pod and send them off._ " Gine replied.

" _Wait, I think we should send Brianna into another time period, that way Frieza won't be able to find her._ " Bardock said. Gine nodded, and gave me to Bardock. Omg, what is happening right now?!

" _Alright little ones, be safe._ " Bardock said, putting me and Goku into separate pods. He already sent Goku's away, but then he came over to my pod and sent coordinates for a different time period.

Everything went dark all of a sudden, then I heard of voice from behind me.

"Brianna, it's me, your father." It was Bardock's voice.

"Bardock?" I asked, and turned around. It was, Bardock. How is this even happening.

"How is this happening?" I asked him. He walked up to me.

"I had to send you to another time period so Frieza couldn't even touch you. I knew it was the right thing to do." Bardock replied.

"Why did you send me to the time period I live in?" Was my next question.

"I know you have a lot of questions. And I can only answer a few. You are my daughter, Brianna. I know you know a lot about me, because in your home time period, all of us are in a show. Isn't that correct?" Bardock asked. I nodded in shock.

"But why, out of all times, why did you send my back when Cell first appeared Bardock?" I asked him.

"I thought you would ask that. I wanted to see if you could finish Cell side by side with Gohan, since I know that you have a crush on him, don't you?" Bardock playfully asked, making me blush.

"Maybe a little. But that doesn't make sense! Why, out of all the possibilities of who could be my parents in the show, why is it you and Gile? No offense."

"None taken. Well, that I can't answer. At least not now."

"But, why is all this happening right now? Why is everything starting to change now? I mean, it's cool and all to be in my favorite show and all, but why now?"

"Brianna, I can't answer all of your questions. Your new friends are waiting for you, especially your brother..." Bardock said, and a screen showed me in Gohan's arms, and everyone, even Goku, trying everything they could to try to wake me up. We all were on Kami's Lookout.

"But wait, before I go. Does Goku know I'm his sister?" I asked.

"No. You remember he hit his head as a child." Bardock said. I nodded, and everything, even Bardock started to fade away.

"What do I tell them!?" I yelled.

"Tell them nothing of it yet." Bardock said. Everything completely faded away.

A new journey begins for me...


	2. MovieBook Opening

**_~Opening of Movie/Book (Third Person Narrative)~_**

Brianna was walking to school, then the building crashed. Next, Cell appeared in front of her.

"Your time is over." Cell said.

Showing Brianna's vision, she was talking with Bardock.

"How is this happening?" She asked.

"I had to send you to another time period so Frieza couldn't even touch you. I knew it was the right thing to do." Bardock replied. It showed them talk, and then it showed the screen. Everything started to fade away.

"What do I tell them?!" Brianna yelled.

"Tell them nothing of it." Bardock replied, and everything faded away.

* * *

Brianna and Gohan were standing side by side, Gohan being powered up to Super Saiyan. Cell had a grin on his face.

"Two against one, pathetic. But if you want, make this fight more fun." Cell said, making Gohan clench his fists. Brianna learned to fight quickly. She never told them about what Bardock had told her, not just yet. Cell made the first move, to Brianna. Brianna ducked, elbowing Cell in the back. She then kneed Cell in the stomach, sending him flying.

"You said you weren't a fighter. I'm surprised at you." Cell said.

"Well, I learned to fast, I get it from my dad, and brother." Brianna retorted, making her facepalm herself in her mind.

* * *

Brianna and Gohan were charging Kamehamehas, and they blasted them at Cell. Cell is finally defeated, thanks to Gohan and his one year younger than him Aunt that he doesn't know is Brianna.

* * *

Brianna and Gohan are sitting under an oak tree 2 years later.

"Gohan, I have a secret to tell you, but you've gotta promise not to tell anyone else, not even Goku, Bulma, or Chi-Chi." Brianna said, and Gohan nodded.

"I'm actually, your dad's, sister. And that makes me your Aunt." Brianna said, taking a deep breath.

"Wait, how is that possible? You're one year younger than me, and some years younger than dad." Gohan retorted.

"I know it seems strange, but, I am. Just promise me you won't freak out." Brianna said, and Gohan nodded, and hugged her.

~In A Desert Out In The Middle Of Nowhere (Babidi part yay...)~

"She's falling for the vision, excellent. The way she handled Cell was quite marvelous." Babidi said, grinning.

"Just a few more years, few more years until she's under my control." Babidi laughed.


End file.
